


The Black Heir

by emaz0225



Series: The Black Heir [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, James Lives, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Orion Montgomery Black - Potter and Cassiopeia Cheryl Black - Potter  are Harry's older siblings they are best friends with Fred and George.





	The Black Heir

** _1991 Grimuald Place,_ **

_Montgomery wakes up at 7 and has a shower and goes and puts on jeans and a well fitting shirt and grabs a black robe he goes to his desk and writes a letter to his third cousin. _

_Dear Wallbargia,_

_ Can't wait to see you at the train and I am glad we can talk to each other even though are family does not get along. _

_Love, _

_Orion Montgomery Black - Potter _

_Heir to noble house of Black. _

_I send it to her with Apollox and I go downstairs and I smile at Grandmother's portrait and I see Cheryl with her red hair in a tight braid and she is wearing a jean skirt and a tank top and a robe. _

_Kreacher gives us eggs and ham and we see dad comes into the kitchen and he grabs some coffee and he smiles at us the floo flares alive and we see Harry and papa come in harry looks nervous. I am in Slytherin well Cheryl is in Ravenclaw. _

_At 10 we apperiate to the train station and I go and find Wallbarga and Fred and George who even though Griffindors they are funny and like to break rules. I grab a apartment and I take out my book and I start to read. Cheryl comes in and she take out her nail polish and does her nails. Her best friends are Delores Bell and Patty Payne and Fred and George. I put my book back in and I see Harry talking with his best friend Ron gosh Ron is annoying as Gred and forge call him ronnikins I laugh at that thought and I take out my Walkman and I listen to Bon Jovi and I think life is good. _

_Fred and George come in and they pull out some games and they take out a notebook and talk about pranks that they are gonna do this year and I laugh and I take out my book and I start to read till we get to the halfway point and I put on my uniform and I groan when I think about my lecture from Professer McGonagall about what I did before I left. I see my letter from my Godfather Lilly made them chose Severus Snape to be my godfather. _

Dear Orion,

I know you will do pranks so please be Slytherin about it and don't get caught and pay attention during my class. 

Sincerely, 

Severus Snape. 

I laugh and I go check on Harry and I see him with Ron and a bushy haired girl I open and I say " Harry and Ron and must I say Muggle girl." Ron glares at and Harry says " Hermione this is my older brother Montgomery." I nod and I say " Remember have fun but study or Cheryl will rain down on you." I leave and I smile at Oliver he is fifth year and hot as a button. Here is a secret I am bisexual I go back to my Carpartment and I take out my notebook and I write Hermione Granger find out more about. I put my Discman and I listen to ACDC and I listen to the smooth music. 


End file.
